3-2-1 Blast Off!
'''3-2-1 Blast Off! '''is the first episode of the first season of Fetch With Ruff Ruffman and the 1st episode overall. It first aired on May 29, 2006. How to Get Out Your Inner Hip Hop Synopsis Its the first episode of Fetch! and Ruff is nervous because he need tons of time to get ready. What he doesn't know that he's already live. He then introduces the people at home about the "Behind the Scenes" of the doghouse. He also introduces the Fetch 3000 until water gets spilled on it and then he tries to cover it with flowers but it makes me even more worse when it turned to a fire. Technical Difficulties are shown and then he was back on track. It then shows all of the 6 Fetchers one at a time. They all like Studio G and one of them asks if the G stands for garage. Ruff then says it is NOT to be called "The Garage." He then shows the who's in the lead but they said that they haven't even got points since it was the first episode. He then gives Anna,Julia & Khalil on a challenge that involves a big star and a limited amount of time. He then says the rest of you can get points of your own with the Half-Time Quiz Show. They find the star which is the sun and now they are going on the Amazing Space Race where they have to find the planets all around Boston in a limited amount of time. They get 10 points if they get it in the time given. So, they found Mercury,Venus,Earth & Mars and are on their way to Jupiter. Ruff then does the Half-Time Quiz Show & Brian,Noah & Taylor get 40 points each after answering 8 out of 10 questions. When they go to Jupiter, they had some problems and didn't make it in time. Ruff blames Julia for making a comment about him not using electronics very well. They then find Saturn & Uranus. They go to Neptune but they didn't make it in time because of traffic. Ruff wouldn't cut them some slack because of that. They finally found Pluto and think that they're done with the challenge. But Ruff gives them a twist by doing a smaller scale of the Solar System. They finally do it and head back to Studio G. Then the 3 get 80 points. But the winner was Khalil with 85 points because he mentions Ruff's name 3 times. Finally, he gets to decide to have the prize or give it to someone else. He decides to have it and the prize is astronaut ice cream for everyone. In the end, Henry gives flowers to Ruff saying they haven't regretted on hiring a dog... yet. Jim then calls and says where's the item. Ruff then looks it up on the Fetch 3000 and it says its in Reykjavik in Iceland. he then leaves and goes but the flowers fall and water gets on the Fetch 3000 as well as a fire. Ruff then gets his scarf and says to the Fetch 3000 that there are 19 episodes to go. The Fetch 3000 is not happy about it. Trivia *This is the 1st episode of Fetch. *These are the first 6 fetchers. *This is the first good prize given. *This is the first Half Time Quiz Show,Triumph Tally & Bonus Points. *In this episode they consider Pluto to be a planet. Later that year, in August, it was Pluto became downgraded to dwarf planet status, three months after this episode's premiere. Category:Episodes